iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Lannister
House Lannister of Casterly Rock is one of the Great Houses of Seven Kingdoms, and the principal house of the Westerlands. Their seat is Casterly Rock, though another branch exists in nearby Lannisport. The Lannister sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson. Their official motto is "Hear Me Roar!" However, their unofficial motto, equally well known, is "A Lannister always pays his debts." The Warden of the West is traditionally a Lannister. The Lannisters reigned as Kings of the Rock until they fell to the Targaryen conquest. They were allowed to remain the liege lords of the Westerlands. The House had fallen on hard times during the rule of Lord Tytos, but was restored to its former glory by Lord Tywin, when he wiped out the Reynes and the Tarbecks. House Lannister fell on even harder times when Tyrion Lannister, Tywin's son, became Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Recent Events Tyrion Lannister’s Rule (302 AL - 321 AL) Shortly after Daenerys Targaryen’s conquest of Westeros, Tyrion Lannister stayed at her court for a short while before assuming Lord Paramountcy over the Westerlands in 302 AL. Though Tyrion’s immediate accession was met with backlash, no lords openly defied him, for fear of Daenerys’ three dragons. From his ascension to Lord of Casterly Rock to 321 AL, Tyrion attempted to win the lords of the west over to his side. Genna, his aunt, told him that finding a wife would be the best option, yet Tyrion had no wish to wed, especially after the mockery that was his marriage to Sansa Stark. Instead, Tyrion tried to win the western lords to his side through fear, as his father did, though he met little success. In his court, rapists were gelded, the hands of thieves were thrown around the many statues of Lann the Clever in Lannisport; the heads of murderers were placed on the many spikes that ran along the red walls and towers. Tyrion had hardened into what his father once was, yet as a dwarf and a kinslayer he never acquired the same amount of respect, which made him very bitter and self-loathing man. The Harvest War and Tyrion Lannister's Death (321 AL - 326 AL) Near the end of 321 AL, when the white ravens marked the coming of Autumn, Tyrion Lannister strengthen his rule by inviting his every vassal to a grand feast in celebration of the first days of harvest. They attended reluctantly; their indignant behaviour made their allegiances clear to Tyrion. During the tourney that accompanied the celebration, Ser Daven Lannister killed Flement Brax in the semi-finals. Lord Tytos Brax suspected foul play and swore revenge. The Harvest War began a mere couple days later. In the year 322 AL, two years into the war, Tyrion decided against his preferences and married Marissa Spicer, a dark haired beauty from Castamere. The marriage was clearly political: stoic and loveless. Their first child, named Gerion after Tyrion’s long lost uncle, was born in 323 AL. _________ As far as I got. In 325 AL, the war ended with a large battle. The Battle of the Bloody Hills, the singers called it, and it was fought in the Pendric Hills, right in the heart of the Westerlands. Almost every major player in the Harvest War was there, including Tyrion himself, swinging a one handed axe around like a madman. He still died though, and his corpse, along with the bodies of Tytos Brax and Edwyn Sarsfield, littered the ground. Addam Marbrand, satisfied with the death of Tyrion Lannister, surrendered to the Lannister forces, who had destroyed his own, so much, that the Pendric Hills were renamed to the Bloody Hills, giving the battle it's name. = Family Tree * Tywin Lannister - Deceased * »Joanna Lannister - Deceased ** Jaime Lannister - Deceased ** Cersei Lannister - Deceased ** »Robert Baratheon - Deceased *** Joffrey Baratheon - Deceased *** Myrcella Baratheon *** »Trystane Martell **** Quentyn Martell - Deceased ***** Olyvar Martell, Prince of Dorne *** Tommen Baratheon - Deceased ** Tyrion Lannister - Deceased ** »Marissa Lannister nee Spicer - Deceased *** Gerion Lannister (44) *** »Alyssa Lannister nee Marbrand (40) **** Lucion Lannister (22) **** Marissa Lannister (15) **** Martyn Lannister (15) **** Joanna Lannister (9) * Kevan Lannister - Deceased * »Dorna Swyft - Deceased ** Willem Lannister - Deceased ** Martyn Lannister - Deceased ** »Unknown Wife *** Leiana Lannister (18) ** Janei Lannister ** »Unknown Husband *** (Open Character Slot) *** (Open Character Slot) * Genna Lannister - Deceased * »Emmon Frey - Deceased (Children are named Lannister due to the fall of House Frey) ** Cleos Frey - Deceased ** Tion Frey - Deceased ** Raymund Lannister - Deceased ** Lyonel Lannister ** »Unknown Wife *** (Open Character Slot) * Tygett Lannister - Deceased * »Darlessa Marbrand - Deceased ** Tyrek Lannister - Deceased ** »Ermesande Hayford - Deceased * Gerion Lannister - Deceased * »''Unknown Woman'' ** Joy Hill ** »''Unknown Man'' *** Harwyn Hill (29) *** (Open Character Slot for a Bastard Girl) Houses Sworn to House Lannister * House Algood. * House Banefort of Banefort. * House Brax of Hornvale. * House Broom. * House Clegane of Clegane's Keep. * House Crakehall of Crakehall. * House Estren of Wyndhall. * House Farman of Fair Isle. * House Kenning of Kayce. * House Lefford of the Golden Tooth. * House Lorch. * House Lydden of the Deep Den. * House Marbrand of Ashemark. * House Payne. * House Prester of Feastfires. * House Serrett of Silverhill. * House Spicer of Castamere. * House Swyft of Cornfield. * House Westerling of the Crag. Fun Facts * In the Hall of Heroes, there is no statue of a dwarf, the Lannister’s sought to hide this part of history and the tragedy that came with it. But, strangely, there was a statue of Marissa Spicer made and placed into the Hall by Gerion Lannister during his reign. The name “Marissa Lannister” was engraved on it, and it’s hair was painted gold instead of Marissa’s darker color, so the younger servants don’t truly know that Marissa was a Spicer. This was likely done on purpose by the Lannisters, who might have thought that erasing any signs of dwarf blood amongst the family line would better their reputation. * During Tyrion's reign, it was said that he was plagued by nightmares. So much, that rumour had it that the sounds of waves crashing against Casterly Rock were just Tyrion's howls as he woke from the nightmare. Due to this, in contrast to Tyrion the Tormentor, he was nicknamed Tyrion the Tormented. Sourcing http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Lannisterå Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister